Link to Destiny of Darkness
by pink.love.rocks
Summary: KingdomHearts II & Legend of Zelda crossover. Sora is missing from the Island and a new kind of rebellion lurks in Hyrule. What happens when Riku, deparate to find Sora, goes through the door again and ends up in Hyrule? Destinys collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've been working on this for a while, and thought I'd try my hand at a crossover. A KingdomHearts and Legend of Zelda crossover. Hmm. We'll see if you all like it then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Zelda... so yeah... now you can't sue me. **

**_Castle Town_**

The city square stirred with people, cramming near the shops purchasing their goods for the week. Shoes, boots, and bare feet tapped on the stone streets laid out like cobblestone pathways, winding through corners of unlit lanterns. The sun moved into its lay of evening, and Link shifted from his lean on the corner of a building in the West side of Castle town.

Shadows grew on the streets coming out as the sun moved behind the land. Link's boots tapped on the stone as he walked, and he made his way quickly across the road, through the shadowed ally, and down the sole worn stairs to the door of the pub.

The creaky wooden door was open ajar spilling already drunken laughs and dull candle light onto the pathway. Link placed a hand on the door and swung it open. Not a head lifted or a drink paused as he entered, for he was a common in this place. Arrows clunked woodenly in his quiver as he set it to the floor beneath his table as he sat. He placed his elbows on the worn table and placed his forehead to the back of his intertwined hands as he cast a glance down.

He waited among the others; they were scattered among drunken city men and lonely travelers. The pub was dim, lit by burning wicks on each wax candle placed on the tables. The place smelled of rum, smoked boar, and sweet red berry wine. The men's laughs trailed, crumbling on the floor as they bellowed, stingy rum on their breath.

Link and the others with the same purpose as him, waited. A bosom flattered woman found her way to Link's table, where he sat alone. He stood in front of him, leaning slightly forward as was her nature as a pub runner.

"Leaving again, eh Link? Off on another adventure?" She asked as she glanced down at his filled quiver on the floor. She spoke her tone long and slow, abiding to her adapted voice of false seduction.

It took a moment for Link to answer as he looked up from the floor. "Yes." He said plainly.

"Well, don't you go down out there. I can't afford to lose another good looking customer! Say, how about this night's drink is on me. For luck on the fields." She announced more than offered.

"Thanks, Telma." Link replied. The woman smiled down at him and walked away, her bosom teetering back and forth, as a few men whistled.

A drink came to Link's table as he sat after a few moments, and soon an hour passed. The sun had set outside, and as a signal of nightfall a few men lay groggy and unaware on floors and tables from the evening's drinks. Married men slugged out the door to their homes so their wives may not worry about them in the night, and now the lonesome crowd of saps crawled in for the night to drink it away.

Link waited, but the leader did not come. A swordsman rose from his table with a clattering of his chair, anger in his face. He turned right to Link peering into his back. "Coanan should have been here by now! Has he forgotten about us all?!" he shouted.

"Kinnet! Settle yourself. Coanan will come. If not tonight, then we will go to the fields ourselves and find him." someone answered the man, and Link heard the chair settle back into place. An unsettling feeling fell over the hero, the same as he had felt when Twilight took over the land. Things were changing.

The chair across from Link slid backward, and a friend sat there. "Hello there, Link. Boy, you look the same as always." Rusl said smiling. His sword sheath rattled as he adjusted it on his waist.

"Coanan isn't coming." Link said, his voice low and quiet. Finally he cast his gaze up from the floor and looked his friend straight in the face, something resembling fear crossing his features for a moment.

Hours again passed, and the customers left in groups and in singles. Link cast a look toward Rusl. "I'm setting out, with or without Coanan."

Rusl ran a hand through locks and sighed. "Coanan is the leader of all this. He's not dead. The fields in the evening must have been swamped with Frednot's men. Coanan must have realized he couldn't make it through tonight."

"More than half of his troops have left for the night! They'll give up soon. This rebellion is crumbling right in our hands." Link stood swiftly, and gathered his quiver off the floor. He strapped it to his back, took his bow in one hand, and adjusted his sheathed sword on his left side with another.

Link left the pub without another word, his boots tapping on the dirty wooden floor. The door slammed behind him closing off the sight of the dark alley that lay outside.

* * *

**_Destiny Island_**

His legs dangled, swinging over the side of the flat roof as he sat. The sky was painted colors of the sunset that crawled its way into sight just above the horizon. He squinted at the line between sky and earth drawn by the shadowed trees as if he could see into a distant place. Chilling breezes shuffled through the evening air, bringing a whispering message of the night to come. Light eyes bore that stare that looked into nothingness while troubles curled in the back of his mind somewhere distant from the sunset. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

The ocean crawled softly over the sand somewhere beside him, and the palm trees ruffled. Movements of the settling evening began to stir, and the colored sky washed over with night. The boy still sat there at the edge of the roof, staring off into something distant, and seeming deep in thought. Straight hair hung in his face, shadowing his eyes. He looked down at his knees, and seemed the image of loneliness.

A sigh again caught the cooling air, this time though, not his own. "Are coming in?" someone asked. The tone was gentle. Her voice was soft, and in it, she held a never ending concern for him that had only grown deeper within the week.

"No." Riku answered.

"Oh… ok." Kari responded from behind him. Disappointment lay in her tone, covered by worry, and in that moment he could perfectly picture the look on her face. She'd furrow her brow slightly, bite the inside of her lip a bit, and cast her glance sideways to the right.

"I might." He had decided to adjust his answer, in attempt to try and dim that expression of worry he knew she was holding.

"Alright." Her steps tacked softly on the roof as she walked away. Suddenly they stopped, and Riku heard her turn to face his back again. "We'll find him Riku. We'll find Sora." Her steps continued on to the ladder, down to the balcony, and faded inside the room.

* * *

Morning misty air awoke him, as the sun peered through the trees just beginning to stretch above their tops. He shifted on the hard roof, groaning at the stiffness. Riku shuffled to the ladder climbed slowly down, and walked inside the home from the balcony. Still in a daze, he swept over the room in one long glance.

He walked past the room of his friend, hearing her even breaths in sleep. They had spent the night on Destiny Island, after a long day's search for Riku's friend, and Kari's love.

Down now in the hidden cave, Riku placed a hand on the wall there. The wall that had once held the door to other worlds. A moment passed, and Riku closed his eyes. The moss covered stone was cool under his hand, but soon it would be something different from a wall entirely.

He could feel the hidden power that had never left him. Sewn to other worlds by memories and a seemingly severed tie to darkness, he knew he could go there again. Riku's heart beat with a strange calm as it willed the door to be there again, to find his friend.

All in silence a door appeared and opened, and Riku in desperation to find Sora, stepped through falling into unknown once more.

* * *

**_Hyrule_**

Link stepped outside into the alleyway, ready to head up the stairs to his left, when suddenly a figure caught his eye. A boy about his size lay sprawled on the cobblestone. The boy though, he was different.

_His clothes... _Link thought. _Where in Hyrule did he get those clothes?_

In shear curiosity, Link ventured near the strange boy. Link took his lantern from his pouch to light the dark place. An orange glow imitted from the lantern, creating a small circle around the two. He held it above the boy, and nudged him with his boot.

The boy stirred, propping himself up slowly with his arms, begining to stand. Light eyes met with Link's and there was silence.

Suddenly, and faster than anyone Link had even seen, the boy jumped up and pulled a sword seemingly out of thin air. The sword was like no other seen in all Hyrule. The weapon blade was a key shape, it's hilt and grip decorated with intertwining designs; it's blade was dark made of no metal Link had ever known. Upon seeing Link, the boy had drawn up a defense nervously stepping back ever so slowly. He panted slightly, his stance slightly bearing to the left; it appeared that his side had been injured in some way, maybe from a fall. There was a look of shock in his light eyes, although Link could barely see the boy's face from his long hair.

Link in turn had drawn his sword and shield, and both peered at each other in strange intent. "Who are you?" Link asked slowly.

The silver haired boy answered with cold defiance in his tone. "Riku."

**Soo... do you like it? I am really interested to see what people think. What will happen next? Why did the door dump Riku in Hyrule? Is Sora there? Oh dear Link is going to be really confused. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Thank you so much for those people who reviewed and alerted this story. I'll tell you the truth here... I was really glad people found it interesting. Well, the mystery continues. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own KH or Legend of Zelda.**

**_ Castle Town_**

Castle Town was quiet, the silent ribbon of moonlight still swaying in the sky. The fields just outside the western and southern gates stirred softly as night winds rustled the grass. Camps of makeshift tents and small crackling fires lay dotted in the provinces. Men and monsters loyal to the newly arrived thieves of the land, and their leader Frednot, slept there awaiting command.

Meanwhile inside Castle Town in the alley between the pub and the street, two worlds collided.

Riku stared waiting, his keyblade poised in defense. There were no shadows here, no trace of darkness. The night was dark, yes, but no threat of heartless or nobodies waited there. Had this world never been touched by darkness? No… not darkness there was a sliver of something else here; something half of dark half of light. The only thing that struck Riku's mind was the feeling of that in between sense. He had once been in between darkness and light, having darkness devour is heart as light eclipsed him in memories.

_Twilight…_ he thought. _How strange._

Riku simply lowered his blade sensing no dangerous amounts of darkness from this world nor the slightest darkness in the boy before him.

Link watched Riku. Then, calmly he sheathed his sword, and replaced his shield on his back. The cool night air was fading into morning mist in the alley as the sun began to rise.

"Ugh…" Riku cringed as his side cried at him. He had taken quite a fall, and landed on stone at that. His head throbbed sickly, and now the poor boy realized he hadn't packed any healing potions. Magic wasn't an option; he was dangerously low, not having fought darkness in a while.

"Why are you here?" Link asked. "You don't seem to be from Hyrule."

"Have you seen a boy about…hmmm… this tall-" Riku paused and held his hand up to his shoulder in demonstration. "He has brown hair, kinda spiky. He carries a blade like mine. Please I need to find Sor-" Riku stopped short, catching his breath for a moment as it had suddenly gone away. Suddenly dizziness overcame him, and the world shifted in welling strain. Riku's keyblade dissipated into the air again, as he fell to his knees, clutching his side. "Ugh…no…" He pressed his palms to the stone ground, for support.

Riku glanced up at the strange boy just in time to catch a glimpse of him walking forward before unconsciousness wavered in. He fell forward onto the stones again, a hopelessness seeping in. He cursed in his mind, wondering how he was going to find Sora now.

* * *

Link stepped forward slowly; his boots' tapping seemed unusually loud on the cobblestone in the quiet of dawn. The sun peeked over the buildings of Castle Town casting morning shadows on the streets.

The pub door behind Link opened slowly, its low creaking causing the hero to turn around. "Rusl!"

"Link, boy! What are you still doing here? I thought you were heading out to…" Rusl trailed off his mouth agape. "Who is that?" he asked, shocked. Normally Rusl would have just shrugged the sight off, thinking it was another drunken sap from the pub that had wandered just far enough to pass out. This kid though, was different. His clothes were strange, and he had the looks of a fighter from his build, but carried no weapon. Not even a dagger. The boy was face down on the stone, lying straight, as if he had just fallen.

"He called himself, Riku." Link answered simply. "He was looking for someone." He cast a concerned glance back a Riku.

"Well, he looks like a fighter. Perhaps he was searching for Coanan, to join our rebellion. He certainly looks like he came from faraway." Rusl offered.

"No. Not Coanan. Someone else… but yes he is a fighter. Soon as he saw me he had a blade drawn, like none I've ever seen. He's been injured badly. He collapsed before he could finish explaining who he was searching for."

"Riku, eh? Perhaps we can take him to Shad and the others. They are in Kakariko Village in Eldin Province." Rusl suggested.

Link turned to his friend, and his expression nearly resembled quiet frustration. "What about Coanan? Someone's got to find him. The rebellion against Frednot will fall without him. We've no time to take him there… and no carriage service will dare travel through the fields now."

Another low creak sounded in the dawn lit alleyway, and swordsmen from the pub poured out. Unlike during the loud, drunk nights at the place, everything from the alleyway was heard during the dawn and day. Now the pub doorway was filled with swordsmen and fighters alike, all of which had waited the night for Coanan's arrival. They came out and filled the alleyway, the group pulsing with anxiousness. A night spent waiting and drinking had given them all a terrible case of boredom. They couldn't live in that pub all day! Action must be taken! Most of the men had seen Link leave in search for Coanan, and it had taken them until dawn to decide upon following his example.

"We'll take that boy with us!" a voice shouted, eagerness drawling in his words. "Hero Link, we are going with you to the fields to the caves of the rebellion's hideout. We can't wait here for Coanan. This boy… he is a fighter, yes?" a burly swordsman asked.

So, with this an agreement was made. There was no time to waste on crossing the enemy filled fields of Hyrule to the rebellion hideout. Here Riku was already wound in the strings of this world's complications, but would this lead him to Sora? A fighter once tied to darkness, his wounds still yet to be healed, is carried away to a new destiny.

* * *

**_Rebellion Hideout Somewhere in the Hyrule Fields_**

"Coanan sir, Link said he was a fighter. He's been brought here to follow you in the rebellion." The soldier of rebellion attempted to whisper less than quietly, and he was less than successful. A nervousness was about his dim figure in the scarcely lit room. The room was dark, stone walls blank, and the air was cool underground here.

"Yes, yes… but how do you know he isn't a traitor? One of Frednot's men?" The leader's voice was curious, demanding.

"He's not from here sir."

"Alright he may follow. Keep watch. Until he wakes up." This concluded the conversation between the soldier and the leader. Unknown to them, the boy had already awoken.

"I follow no one." The response came suddenly, lowly, in a voice strained from sleep. There was a strange darkness to his voice, a painful spite following his words. Simply from past experience this boy would follow no one, only himself.

He did not know these people, his captures. For all he was concerned they had taken him from his mission. Find Sora. Get out. Outside in the outer and main sections of the underground cave rebellion, there was a stir as voices grew louder in the inner halls.

* * *

**_Main Room of Rebellion Hideout Underground_**

Voices of the rebellion members echoed off the ragged stone walls. The place had been built straight into a hillside, the rock blown out by bombs. This resulted in jagged walls, dark stone jutting from here and there. The room was lit by lanterns, hung on the walls in crevices of stone. It was musty smelling, like old cloth, but this was to be expected underground.

Suddenly the crowd fell silent from their conversations at the wooden tables scattered in the room. Someone had mentioned that there were voices coming from the corridors, and they were getting louder; the corridors in which they had placed a newcomer from faraway. This message had traveled along the tables and one by one they grew quiet to listen.

Now there were faint shouts tumbling from the hall to the left of the main room. Coanan, their leader, was shouting. Just then, as worry registered in the faces of the crowd, a few swordsmen and archers stood up, and readied their weapons. Rusl cast a look toward Link to his right. Link nodded simply, and he headed from the tables of the main room of the cavern hideout to the corridors. Meanwhile Rusl calmed the members urging them that Link was going to check.

Silently, everyone settled and watched as Link quickly weaved his way through a table maze, heading for the far room.

* * *

"Riku... you say that is your name? Well, Riku how dare you draw a weapon on the very man who took you in! My men could have left you to rot in the alleyways of Castle Town!" Coanan yelled.

_Castle Town… Riku thought. That's where I was. _

"Why should I believe you?" Rikushot back. He clutched his keyblade harder. Instantly he had sensed darkness in this man. His aura was tainted.

A figure appeared behind Coanan, and calmly stepped through the threshold of the doorway. "Riku." Link said.

"You…" Riku paused. "You're that guy from the alley! What am I doing here? I…I need to find Sora!" Riku stumbled on his words. It was unlike him, but desperation and confusion drew him to ask for help from this strange boy. Riku knew this boy was well intentioned. He had the heart similar to Sora's. Riku could tell. He had also heard, though in a barely conscious state, that the men had called him a hero in the alleyway.

"Ah, hero Link! Please explain to this boy the workings of the rebellion. I should think he would want to join. Explain to this… Riku… what he is doing here. I need to brief the men on our next ambush of Frednot's army." Coanan commanded. The leader of the rebellion was tall, burly, blond hair down to his shoulder blades tied in a loose tail. He carried a large sword, meant for heavy blows, and he wore silver armor over his clothes.

Link thought for a moment, then turned to look Coanan in the face, though Coanan was much taller. "He'll join if we help him find what he is looking for." The Hyrule hero stated bluntly. Link had seen the worry hidden softy under Riku's almost stoic expressions. From experience Link knew what stress it was to have someone disappear. He'd help this Riku find his friend. Link just hoped Frednot's men hadn't taken Riku's friend.

"Sora." Riku said. "His name is Sora."

**Alright! Hope you all enjoyed it. What will become of Sora? Where is he? Will the threat of Frednot's men send this world into choas?! Who knows. Please review with comments or questions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own KH or Zelda.**

**_Underground Rebellion _**

The main chamber of the underground rebellion union was crowded with fighters. They all talked and drank, compared battle stories, and every once in a while a table or two would let out a drabble of insane laughter over something apparently hilarious. Riku stood out amongst them all, his clothes and silver hair the main difference. For good measure, he had summoned his keyblade at kept it as his side, shoved into a widened belt loop of his jeans. How much could he trust these fighters that hid in these underground caverns? Certainly not enough to walk around without a weapon, in his opinion. Occasionally, swordsmen and archers twisted to get a good look at him, suspicious as to who the newcomer was. Most looked at him, then rested a gaze on his keybalde, fascinated.

Riku let a frustrated sigh escape him. "What are you saying then?" he asked. He sat back in the wooden chair, pressing his knuckles into the edge of the small table, anxious. The others at the table, mostly friends of Link, stared at Riku with scrutinizing gazes. Rusl and Link were the only ones who seemed comfortable around this new kid from far away.

"I'm saying that your friend could be on the wrong side… I'm saying that Sora could be working with Frednot. The one I told you about; then man we are all fighting." Link answered almost tonelessly. Delivering this news, this ridiculous complicated news, was not a burden Link wished to carry… but he was the hero. He did everything no one else dared to.

"No way! Sora would never take sides with evil. He must be somewhere else…Link, show me that map again." Riku began to reach across the table, past the flickering lantern to the curled map. He clasped the wrinkled paper in his hand, and drew it to him, smoothing the its creases out slowly. Riku stared at it, expressionlessly. It took him about half a second to realize that he couldn't read it. The strange writing describing the lines was written in some strange language. Riku scanned the map, examining the mountains, lakes, fields. This world was larger than any he had even seen. Sora could be anywhere.

For a moment Riku thought of summoning his darkness. He thought of creating a portal to step through, to travel faster. He hesitated. He drew his hand near his face and flexed it. He took a small sniff of his clothes, his arm, his hands.

"Riku?" Link stared at the boy, wondering what he could possibly be trying to accomplish by sniffing himself. Riku just sighed and lightly shook his head back and forth.

"No darkness. Not even the slightest smell. I've been away from it for a long time." Riku muttered. Link shifted uneasily in his chair across the table from Riku.

_Darkness…_ he thought._ What does he know about darkness?_

There was a long silence between them. Some warriors at the table grimaced at Riku's words. Their thoughts were something to the extent of "Ugh! Darkness? Can he smell it?!"

"Darkness?" Link asked finally. The word had fluttered in his head during the quiet pause, bringing about memories of Ganondorf.

"Heh." Riku chuckled nearly soundlessly. "Yeah. I used to use it. That was a while back though. I gave it up… but it's stained me ever since. I don't smell it on me now, but I could summon it I suppose. This world has been touched by something dark… I sensed it as soon as I came here through that door on the island…" Riku trailed off, suddenly realizing how strange this must sound to Link. Sure enough Link's expression was beyond confusion. Riku almost smiled, until faces at the table, save for Link's, morphed into anger, their eyes growing horridly wide.

"Darkness?!" an archer shouted. The small man slammed a fist on the splintered wooden table. He stood from his chair, sending it crashed to the ground. He pointed an accusing finger at Riku. "You… you dare even show up here with darkness on you? Traitor! Ganondorf was the only darkness that ever tainted Hyrule! How could you have shouldered darkness-"

So immense and sudden was this reaction, that Riku was slightly taken back, although he outwardly showed no signs of this. Riku stared coldly through his silver hair, peering up at the man pointing down at him.

"Whoever this 'Ganondorf' is… he must have been a puppet. Darkness it much bigger than can ever be contained in one man alone. It's a force once corrupted by the Organization! I shouldered darkness in order to save Sora! You have no idea-" Riku halted, aggravation and vivid memories of pain flashing through him. He cringed inwardly.

_Ansem..._he thought.

The entire main room had become silent in a still tension. Men paused mid-drink, and some did not even dare to breathe. The stingy damp smell of the underground seemed stronger around them. Riku's shouts still echoed, fading into the nearby corridors of stone. The intense moment grew around them all, spreading like fog, as Riku stood from his chair. He faced the accusing archer who had been sitting to his right, and pointed a finger to his chest.

"Don't… even… try and understand! Your world hasn't even known what it is to be true darkness… to be swallowed by it. To walk for years in almost non existence with people with no hearts!" Riku's wall had crumbled and his words spilled out in rage before he could stop them. He had yelled, but his cool exterior expression was still vague and nearly emotionless. His light eyes met with the archer's, and the member of the rebellion stepped back.

"That Riku is a danger to us all! Look at his blade and his appearance! No other such person has ever set foot in Hyrule!" this voice differed from the others of the rebellion. This one echoed loudly, reverberating off the jagged stone walls. The room seemed to shift as everyone turned to face the makeshift podium backed up against the north wall. Coanan stood there, his expression stern. "This boy can no longer be here! Kill him. He is a danger in his harboring of darkness!" His command came swift, and like puppets being pulled, all at once the swordsmen and archers stood baring weapons.

_Heh...I knew I couldn't trust them. _Riku mused.

Horrified, Link leapt to his feet, swiftly jumped over the table, and landed beside Riku. Link feared deeply for his new friend's life, knowing the rebellion showed no mercy. Darkness or no darkness, Riku was good. Riku scarcely budged an inch not showing fear of the men surrounding him.

With all Riku had, he summoned the darkness. He felt the pull in his heart, as he drew back the curtain of control that shadowed it to prevent it from spreading. The tainted purple black stains of his old darkness spawned with new life. The cool of the blackness was felt on his skin, and in that moment the first whiff of it reached him. Riku reeked of it now; reeked of the very dark that he had for so long worked to wear off. It had dissipated little by little as he was brought back to the light with Sora, but it had never really been gone.

Slowly, Riku extended his arm, facing his palm to air. He closed his eyes summoning the portal of blackness, here now he envisioned the alleyway he had been thrust into, the alleyway of Castle Town. The portal opened its hole of deep black endless dark, the shreds and wisps of thin darkness swaying and writhing around it like tangled vines.

Link flinched as he felt a twinge in his hand where he held his now drawn master sword. The weapon of light reacted as it sensed the deep darkness near it, ready to banish it in one full swing. Link stared disbelieving at Riku. He was truly a wielder of darkness as he had said. Though the darkness could not consume him, Link knew this. Riku was tainted by the darkness, but not by its evil. The barely shadowed sadness and strain behind Riku's light eyes bared it all.

Riku turned toward the portal, and as he did an archer let fly an arrow from his bow. Link spotted it, and leapt expertly to the side in front of Riku, baring his Hylian shield. The arrow chinked off the shield, veering to the side.

"You didn't have to do that, Link." Riku muttered. This Link, he was like Sora. Protecting anybody. Link simply turned to Riku and gave him a strange smile.

"Yeah… but I did." He answered.

Coanan, outraged now, nearly screamed. "DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THROUGH THAT PORTAL! GET HIM!" his deep voice boomed. Confused and disoriented by the sudden shout, the men hesitated.

Riku laughed half heartedly. "You are afraid of me being holding darkness, but you do not even realize the very darkness of your own leader! Look at Coanan… can't you see it? His aura is tainted, he is stingy with black." Riku wrinkled his nose. "He smells of it." Coanan seethed with rage, his furrowed his thick brows and growled under his breath. "I can prove to you that Coanan is a slave of darkness!" Riku shouted. "How else would he, said to be a leader of a rebellion against evil, know that this is a portal?" Riku gestured in on broad sweeping motion to his summoned pathway. Everything was quiet for a moment except for the stirring sound of the whipping darkness around the portal. "I'll find Sora myself."

He stepped up to the darkness, took a step into it, and it had already began to swim around his shoes. It grew behind him in wisps of black tangles closing in. Link, horrified at this, sheathed his sword and ran to grab Riku. He stumbled forward clasping Riku's hand just before blackness covered it. "Wait! Stop-" he started.

"Link! Don't-" Riku interrupted, only to pause mid sentence himself. Riku attempted to pull his hand away, concerned that Link might be sucked in. Instead, Link's iron grip stayed, and he and Riku stumbled forward into the portal. Just like that the pathway of darkness closed up, collapsing in, and disappearing into the air from which it was summoned. The mysterious dark boy, and the Hylian hero were gone.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others... but I thought that cliff hanger was a nice one. Heh heh. Please review if you wish. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I have finally updated! Hooray! In this chapter... Sora appears! I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own KH or Zelda characters. **

**_Castle Town Pub Alleyway _**

The alleyway was deserted, not a soul near the pub. Voices of Castle Town residents trailed down the stairs to where Link and Riku had landed, sounding muffled through the stone walls. The mid day sun was high, just reaching the peak of its loop for the day.

Riku squinted against the sun, holding a hand up to his face to shadow his eyes. "Link." He called.

The hero was sprawled on the cobblestone, not yet recovered from his first journey by the hands of darkness. Slowly, deliberately cautious, he pulled his knees under him and steadied his hands on the stone. He rose, his shield and sword clanking loosely on his back. He closed his eyes and them opened them slowly as if to blink away something. "That was terrible." He said bluntly, examining himself. He ran a quick gaze over his arms, and checked his tunic for any remaining darkness.

Riku laughed lightly with a low half hearted sound. "Don't worry it won't stick to you. Darkness won't seep in unless you surrender to it. Your light is pretty bright."

Confusion flashed on Link's features. "What? What light? My master sword was sheathed. I didn't have any way to fend off the darkness in that portal."

"No, not your sword. The light you have here." Riku placed a hand over his heart. A small, but noticeably sorrowful smile gradually appeared on the silver haired boy. "This is the light I'll find Sora with."

"Riku!" Link suddenly said, his voice raising a bit. It seemed that until now, the hero had not noticed the new attire Riku was dawning. To put it in one word, it was terrifying. The symbol of a shredded looking heart adorned the center of his broad chest; his body was entirely covered in slithering streaks of deep purple and black, and a small white skirt was around his waist. He looked truly like a creature of the dark.

Seeing the horror that twisted Link's features, Riku followed his gaze. He looked down at himself, and a tender pain pulsed in him. Riku hadn't seen himself like this since he had surrendered to darkness, and now that he had called upon its power again, it was enveloping him. Riku wrinkled his nose slightly, his expression showing only that of a silent, withheld anger. In an uncharacteristic wild moment of panic, Riku rubbed his hand across his arm. He rubbed and smeared violently at the dark that coated him.

"I-It's all over me!" his voice was little more than a whisper, but its urgency was clear. "No…" he moaned. His heart would always be tainted. Riku drew in a shaken breath, commanding the darkness to dissipate. He had traveled through darkness before, trampled on Ansem's power with his own will; he had manipulated the abyss of darkness, he had made it to the light again. There was no way this mere dusting of dark could dominate him now. Composure flickered back over Riku's face, and his expression settled into one familiar and unreadable. His clothes returned to his favored blue jeans and shirt with his thin unzipped vest.

Link sighed in relief. Really of all the things the hero of Hyrule had seen, that was the strangest. Link scratched his head. "Eh… where did you say you were from again?"

* * *

**_Somewhere in Hryule fields_**

The horse Riku and Link were riding seemed less than happy that she was bearing two people on a one person saddle. She snorted, trudging on through the thick grass of Hyrule fields under the high noon sun.

In all honestly Rikutried with everything he had not to give in to gripping Link's shoulders to steady himself. His quiet ego was slightly fractured as he could not balance himself correctly on the horse. Twice already he had almost fallen, in which one of those times Riku was sure that Link had given a small chuckle.

Aside from this, there was no telling where he was. Link seemed to know the fields well enough and was setting them on a worn, dirt path. Week old carriage tracks faded on the ground, and everywhere there were hundreds of foot beaten patches in the grass. The plains traveled all distances around them; the only land mark, a castle, sunk behind them as the rode on in an unsteady trot.

"Riku." Link said, his tone drawn and serious. Riku said nothing in response, knowing what Link might ask. "Is Coanan really dark? How did you know? Everyone in his rebellion trusts him. His forces are numbered by nearly all the fighters in Hyrule except for the royal guard. The master sword didn't-"

"I could smell it on him. He's got the same look in his eyes as Ansem." Riku interrupted. This conversation of their leader did not interest him. Sora. He only wanted to find Sora. He'd do whatever it took simply because Sora would do the same for him.

"Ansem…" Link echoed, curiously.

"He gave into the power of darkness and began to overrun worlds with it."

"Did you stop him Riku? You seem like a hero type to me. Where you chosen by the gods of light?"

Riku shook his head, though he knew Link was staring ahead, steering the horse. "I wasn't the hero. I wasn't even close to being the hero…heh… I didn't have the heart for it. I wanted out of that world… so I surrendered to darkness for the power to leave. We didn't have gods of light in our world. Every world's light is different. Well, in a different form anyway. The keyblade master of light stopped Ansem."

Riku paused and there was a moment of silence in the fields. Wind rushed over the grass, waving it like crawling water. Rikulooked down, his face shadowed as he gave a small, wry smile. "That's Sora for you."

* * *

**_KanKuro Village: Eldin Province_**

The village known as Kankuro was in Eldin province, nestled between the ridges of mountains on the eastern and western sides. It was nearly evening now, the sun retreating, its stretches of light hardly reaching over the towering rocks.

Link dismounted, and Riku leapt off in a swift movement, landing on the sandy dirt. The village was small, harboring only a few shops at most. A twenty four hour bomb shop on the right, and several other wooden made houses along a slightly curved dirt path that extended through the village; all appeared dim in the evening light. Riku trailed behind Link, their steps quiet in the settling town. The last of the orange sun gave way behind the mountainous cliffs surrounding the east and west sides of the place.

Link took out his lantern to guide them, though he hardly needed it to navigate this familiar road. He headed straight down the darkening road, halting at the front of a large three story building built entirely of wood.

"This is the hotel." Link said simply. "We'll stay here tonight. Renado's daughter runs the place." Riku just nodded. He had pondered on telling Link that he wouldn't rest until Sora was found, but even this master of darkness needed rest. Let alone a good soak. Riku could smell the warm fumes of a nearby hot spring. It reminded him of the ocean on a summer night when the heat of the day was still fresh in the air. In a fleeting memory, Riku thought of Kari. His expression as a whole did not change, though his light eyes held a sort of anguish. Riku knew she was worried. The girl had become brave ever since the end of the battle with darkness in which she had once had to fight for a brief moment beside Riku. She'd no doubt go to great lengths to help Sora and Riku. She must know where he had gone. Riku shook a crazy though from his mind. Of course she wouldn't go through the door… she wouldn't have the power to summon it. Kari was always worried for Sora, but she could never summon the door. Satisfied with his conclusion, Riku followed Link up a few creaky stairs to the entrance of the hotel and slipped inside.

* * *

**_Hotel_**

The place had a homey feel, the wood paneled walls, plain white bed sheets, and soft lantern light all gave Riku the slight remembrance of the tree house cabins on Destiny island. Riku sighed as he plopped down onto the bed and lay down on his back, his hands behind his head.

Link took the opposite bed near the small square window. He slipped off his boots, and removed his shield and sword from his back. He lay the sword on the window sill jutting from the wall where he could easily retrieve it. One never knew when Frednot's men would attack. Of late the villains had been drawing closer to the borders of villages such as this, and even worse, closer to Link's Ordon village. For a moment the hero wondered about his friends, especially Ilia. After his journeys to fend of Ganondorf, he and Ilia had become even closer, occasionally sneaking away to the spring as the sun set to watch the glisten of the water. Rusl was part of the rebellion now. He was not with the people of Ordon, and there were no other fighters there.

Riku took notice to the slight worry on his friend's face. "Link… what is it?" he asked without sitting up.

Link's head was lowered as he stared at the floor. "Heh… nothing. Just got some things on my mind about the rebellion and Frednot's men. Frednot has been closing in, and Coanan doesn't seem as interested in the well being of Hyrule as much as power. One hero can only do so much. It's hard you know, to protect everyone. It's hard to even protect just one person. I worry about Ilia. She's strong, but no match for Frednot's men."

A tiny but noticeable smirk appeared on Riku's lips. "You have a girl huh?" he said his tone almost a sly mocking.

Link's head gaze shot up from the floor, his head whipping up to look at Riku. A sudden unexpected flush of warmth rose to the hero's face. "Uhh… yeah. You could say that." He answered somewhat flustered. "What about you?"

"Not so much. It's Sora who's got the girl. Kari really loves him. The look on her face really made me suck up and do it… step through that door to come here. Truth be told, I was afraid to do it. I wasn't afraid of the darkness beyond the door. I was afraid that I might never find Sora..." Riku trailed off. Under the cover of his silver hair, Riku's brows furrowed slightly. He closed his eyes.

"I understand what you said about protecting people." Riku continued. Even protecting one person is hard. I surrendered to darkness for power, and then I held onto just enough to help Sora, to protect him. I took on the appearance of his worst enemy, Ansem. I did everything… and even in the end it all came down to him fighting hard anyway. We did it together, we made Ansem disappear. I wasn't so kind to Sora when I first took on darkness, but he forgave me. I have to find him for Kari. I want to find him because he is my friend." Riku fell silent.

Link flung his legs onto the bed and lay there. "We'll find him Riku." Link said, finally.

Riku, without moving or opening his eyes, replied. "You know, Sora and I will owe you one after we find him. Maybe we'll help kick that Frednot guy's ass for you."

* * *

Link awoke to the sun glaring on his white sheets, and across his eyes as it glinted off his sword on the window side. He swung his legs over to the floor with a soft thump, and stretched. Link got up slid his feet into his boots and smoothed his tunic before replacing his sword and shield on his back. "Hey, Riku. If we leave by noon we can cover half the north fields for Sor… Riku?" The hero stopped and peered around the room that he now realized was vacant save for himself.

Link scuffled down the stairs of the hotel, nearly tripping on the last step as he ran. Link rounded the corner to where the reception desk was, and stopped skidding in his tracks.

Riku turned and gave him a small glance. "Hey, Link." He greeted plainly. "Why the rush?"

"I didn't know where you were. I thought you might explore and I thought I should warn you about the Gorgons. Oh! Morning Luda." Link greeted Renado's daughter with a wave.

"Gorgons? Heh. I think I'm fine. I won't get lost, heh heh." Riku gave Link a playful punch in the shoulder.

Link winced and rubbed his arm. "What put you in such a dandy mood?" Link asked a little bewildered at Riku's sudden… friendliness.

"Oh… I don't know. You know that hot spring above the hotel is really cool." Riku smiled.

Luda giggled and a flicker of comprehension came over Link's face. "Oh… first time in the hot spring Riku?"

Riku nodded. Link just shook his head. "Ok, well that will wear off later."

Riku turned back to the reception desk where Luda was standing. "So how much for last night's stay? Will muny be ok? It's all I have." He promptly dumped a handful of golden muny on the counter, hoping that the conversion into whatever cash system they used here would be enough for a night's stay at the hotel. The girl stared blankly at the counter for a moment, eyeing the strange money.

Suddenly she looked up and gave Riku a smile. "We use rupees here. Oh, you're a friend of Link's right? That's alright. It's no charge!" she replied, sliding the coins back across the counter to Riku.

Riku glanced back at Link. "Nice people." He said simply. Link nodded.

"Thanks Luda. When you stop by your dad's, let him now we're looking for a boy named Sora. If he ever comes by send us a letter." Link said. Luda nodded at the two before they left out the front door of the hotel, out into the morning.

* * *

**_The Village_**

The early morning village had a slight air of alertness. The sun was peaking over the ridges, lighting the roofs of the wooden buildings brightly though the road was still somewhat shadowed. Link felt an instinctive pang. Something was not right. Oblivious villagers roamed around doing daily things, and suddenly all at once the place quaked with nervousness.

The morning lookout perched high on the tallest roof was doing his duty when it happened. He saw them coming. They kicked up dust as they appeared from under the horizon in a swarm. The men on the beasts; Frednot's men.

"INVASION!" he screeched. His voice echoed from the high place, against the ridges, and down to the village; his urgency carried with it.

Link stiffened, drew his sword, and gave a high melodic whistle for his horse. She came in a full run, skidding to a stop near Link and Riku.

The village people scattered. Women gathered their children in their arms and ran, skirts flowing, into the nearest house. Men weaved in and out of shops searching for any weapons of defense to use. Some men closed the gates that opened to the village at the north and south of the main road. There were shouts of alarm, and a child began to cry.

Riku whipped his gaze around trying to find the kid. He heard its cry from close by. Riku spotted the child, alone in the road, clinging to a wooden sign post as if he feared that the wind might sweep him away. Riku took off into a run. He crossed the narrow dirt road and grasped the child by the waist, hauling him up into his arms.

"It's ok." He whispered. The child peered up at Riku with large, wide eyes full of fear. Slowly he melted into Riku's hold, crying and sniffling into Riku's shirt. The little boy clung to Riku as he made way for the hotel.

Riku flung open the door of the hotel with a swift kick and ran the kid to the kitchen. Luda was waiting out the invasion in there. She had been about to go into an underground shelter when Riku stumbled in. "H-here! He was alone. I'm gonna go fight." He gasped.

Luda nodded and took the shaking child from Riku. She gave him a "good luck," before Riku disappeared around the corner. Her thoughts were something to the extent of… "No wonder he's Link's friend. He's just like him."

Riku burst from the hotel, his keyblade summoned in his hand. Link nodded to him and mounted his horse. "They'll break the gates soon. I'll hold them off with all the arrows I've got. When they come through be close to take them down. I'll join you then." Link said. Riku just nodded and ran for the north gate.

The rumbling of beast's feet and the banging against the wooden gate pulsed in his ears. Riku arrived at the gate just as it faltered and buckled from force. His light eyes widened at the sight he saw.

At the head of the brigade of men on beast's was a man that Riku could only guess was Frednot. His gaze though, was concentrated solely on the figure of a boy, hands and feet bound by rope that sat sulking behind Frednot on the beast's back.

"Sora." Riku whispered.

The brown haired boy looked up, his hair no longer shadowing his face. Sharp blue eyes met with Riku's. "Riku?" Sora said.

**Sorry about the mean cliffhanger. What will happen to Sora? Will Riku save him from Frednot during the invasion of the village?! How will just Riku and Link along with a few men of the village fend of all of Frednot's men? Please review if you wish. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long! The plot really comes together in this one. The adventure increases. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own KH or Zelda. **

**_Kankuro Village_**

The arrow was let fly from the hero's bow in a swift release of the hand. A man dressed in red and black dyed leather garb, dropped to his knees as the arrow punctured his exposed shoulder. More of Frednot's men came down one by one, arrows in their bodies. Crimson dotted the sandy soil of Kankuro village where the invasion was commencing.

Fearful peeks of those hidden in homes came ever so often from the curtained windows. The cloth would move just slightly, and a weary half of a woman or child's face could be seen, peering at the battle.

The sharp kinking sound of metal on metal joined the fray near Riku.

Riku thought his eyes betrayed him. No, but Sora was really there.

Riku's hand tightened on his keyblade. "Frednot. You smell of dark." He sneered. The cold scent of the evil was rolling off the crowd of warriors clad in red and black like gusts of ill weathered wind.

"Riku!" Sora shouted from atop the beast where he was bound with rope. The boy's hands were twisted at his back in tight knots, his shoes covered in rope where his feet were bound together. Sora was secured to the beast's back with metal chains around his waist connecting to the rough, worn saddle.

Riku smiled his normal jest coming back to him as he saw his friend. "Sora, you had to go and get yourself caught? Heh. I guess I'm the hero today." He laughed.

"Riku! Behind you!" Sora yelled, jostling to wriggle out of the rope.

Without a glance back, Riku swung his keyblade, his arm extending behind him. The familiar sound of a slash move made Riku smirk. He hadn't done so in a long time with his actual keyblade. It was far too dangerous for him and Sora to practice with their blades.

Riku's hand tightened around his keyblade as he heard the fray behind him draw nearer. Link must have run out of arrows already.

Frednot did not speak. He observed Riku seemingly with the air of complete confidence that the boy would be defeated by his men. The evil leader of a strange army was cloaked in a black cape, a red chain mail outfit underneath. His face was stern, square jawed, and looked as if he had been in quite a few battles. A scar decorated his right cheek. His eyes were dark and illuminated with power like still dying coals. His arms were round and burly with strength, the physique of a regular war titan.

Sora, smiled a wry curl of his lips. "Just as good as always, Riku." He said. Suddenly the boy closed his eyes, appearing to concentrate on something.

The licking warmth of light was felt beside Riku. Slowly the Kingdom keyblade materialized, stuck in the ground, beside Riku.

Riku looked back up Sora atop the beast. "I can't... it'd just summon back to you. My heart… it's tainted, I can't-" I was true what Riku was about to say. He couldn't. The Kingdom blade was that of pure light; it should reject his tainted heart. Only if Sora commanded his will to neutralize the keyblade would Riku be able to lay a hand on it.

"Just take it Riku!" Sora yelled, suddenly.

One of Frednots red and black clad men lurked behind this master of darkness. Riku stiffened as he sensed the enemy's presence. He duck rolled, barely avoiding the swing of a thin blade where he had been. In a few measured steps he swiftly trailed behind and around the man, grasping Sora's keyblade.

With a duel set of keyblades, Riku tore into the crowd of Frednot's men. A downward slash from the air. Two simultaneous side slashes left to right with each hand. A stab, rendering an enemy's heart devoured by darkness in seconds. Many of the men Riku had slain simply disappeared, only a small wisp of darkness trailing behind as they were sent to nothingness. A cross slash on the rebound off a jump launch from the ground hit five men. Riku halted panting, supporting himself on one keyblade as he leaned.

His heart ached him. The dark oblivion sealed inside him, pulsed at its chains. The fighting had induced an automatic release of dark power, and it was becoming painful to push it aside. Riku stared for a moment at the ground, his head lowered as he caught his bearings. A boot entered his vision, and Link's voice sounded somewhat concerned.

"You ok?" the hero asked.

"Yeah." Riku breathed. "Sora, I have to get to Sora again. He's tied up. I didn't have time to face Frednot. The village men were losing."

"Sora…" Link repeated. He peered past the kicked up dust and the chaos of another brawl. The beasts, he thought. Sora must be bound on one of the beasts.

Link instinctively brought his shield in front of him before a spear hit. The weapon bounced off the shield with a loud chink. Link, under the cover of his shield, set up a melodic whistle for his horse. The loyal stead came trotting, unafraid of the battle, right through the center of a brawl between a spear bearing village man and an enemy. The horse made a glamorous point of bringing a hard hoof down on the follower of Frednot, right in the center of his back.

She trotted, stopping beside her master. She brayed, fidgeting her hoofs in the dust, a clear signal she was anxious. In a swift movement Link hopped on, grasping the saddle and hoisting himself up.

Red dust rose from frays in the streets of the village, men fought from both sides. Equal blows were traded among the village men and Frednot followers. Riku sliced his way through battles, simultaneously yelling for the village fighters to go inside the homes. Most nodded and fled. Riku then unleashed a pulse of darkness, amplified by duel blades. This devoured half of the western village road, consuming men of Frednot, darkness leaking into them and curling around their hearts to crush them. Riku leapt high onto the low roof of a cloth shop and traveled from rooftops heading toward the western gate where the remainders of Frednot's men were pouring in. His footsteps tapped on the wooden roofs as he sped over them with speed that was as expertly coordinated as if he had never been away from battle.

Meanwhile Link made it to Frednot, and witnessed for the first time, another hero of light. So different from himself, Sora was dressed as Riku in clothes unfamiliar to Hyrule. The morning sunlight hit just so on the boy's hand, curled and bound by rope. The back of Sora's left hand was visible, and Link gasped.

The symbol of three triangles, all forming one large triangular figure, gleaming gold in sunlight on Sora's hand.

_The Triforce…_ Link thought. Confusion swirled in the hero's mind as he knew that he remained one of three people to have the triforce. One of them Zelda, another Ganondorf, and then himself. There were only three, how could this boy have been touched by the Gods of Light when he wasn't from this land? _Or was it possible_… Link's thoughts stopped short.

The boy called Sora glanced up at Link and immediately their gazes came together. Frednot, the broad shouldered war leader, sneered at Link.

"Ah," he said. "The legendary hero of light. What brings you to Kankuro away from your pathetic rebellion? Has Coanan already begun to be drunk with power?" Frednot's voice was rough as was typical in leaders of many men; they tended to have to shout orders.

"How do you know about Coanan?" Link asked. His horse brayed uneasily feeling a tension come from her master. She snuffed some air from her snout showing disapproval for the boar like beast she was standing near on which Frednot was mounted.

Frednot's smile was hidden under the red cloth that was tied, covering half his face from the nose down. His yellow tinted eyes wavered slightly as he stared at Link.

"I know of Coanan because he is of the Krulians. My tribe. That idiot wanted to have an army of his own. His failed, pitiful attempts to overthrow me drove him to lead Hyrulians into a false rebellion against me. He isn't fighting against my cause; he's fighting to kill me. He found the darkness in himself. Something he called a heartless." Frednot explained.

_Krulians,_ Link thought. He'd heard of these people before.

"Your friend Riku had already slaughtered my men. An interesting feat. He seems to carry that power with him that Coanan seeks from the heartless." Frednot mused.

Link's thoughts were everywhere at once. _Heartless? Krulians?_ The hero had many times gained knowledge from the Gods of Light and never had they told him of these heartless.

Sora had stiffened at the mention of heartless. The creatures he had fought to banish from light were here? All the worlds he had traveled he had closed the doors that opened the darkness to light forever. He had locked them all. How had this slipped under? How did this world, after darkness had been separated from light for so long, have heartless coming in?

This is why he had been taken from his island. This is why his keyblade, after not being summoned for a long while, had suddenly appeared in his room one night. The keyblade was calling him back to battle the heartless once more.

Frednot had called the boy in the tunic a hero of light and he had mentioned Riku.

_Your friend Riku…_ Sora's thoughts repeated the words of Frednot.

"You!" Sora called to Link. "You know Riku?" he asked.

Link perked up and nodded to Sora. "We'll have time for introductions later, Sora. Right now-" Link's words halted mid sentence as the binds holding Sora were suddenly cut free. Wisps of darkness swam behind Sora and laced into a portal similar to the one Riku had gone through before. Sora's head whipped around to see the darkness and the hand extended from it.

"Come on Sora. Link, jump in hurry!" it called.

Sora, recognizing the familiar voice of his friend, grasped the hand. Link gave his horse a stern pat on her mane, a signal to run to Ordon were her stable was and stay until summoned. Link then pulled the reins in a swift jerk, forcing his horse to buck. He jumped simultaneously as she bucked and flew into the portal just as it began to close, a mouth of darkness shrinking around him.

Two heroes of light and a master of darkness were gone from Kankuro village. Together, the destiny of heroes of light and worlds of darkness collide.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Hyrule fields _**

The Hyrule evening was cast over the fields. A night breeze brushed over the grasses, the signal of a cold night to come on. Faint stars winked out from behind the fading blanket light of evening. The Hyrule sun sunk behind the land in the west casting fingertips of dim orange along the clouds.

Riku was the first to recover. In an instinctual moment of fighting, Riku had unleashed his darkness once again, loosening his grip on the tainting dark even more. He'd finished off Frednot's invading men and soon utilized his power to transport Sora and Link out of there.

Sora stirred, sprawled in the grass. He shook his brown locks and pushed himself to a sitting position on the ground. "Ughh." He moaned. "Those things take a lot out of you." He muttered.

"Sora." Riku called.

Sora perked up. "Riku, I tried to tell you. It just took me. The keyblade was acting up back on the island so I went to check the door. It was locked, but the blade… it… I was pulled in. Kari! Kari, is she ok?" Sora's words came frenzied.

"Kari's fine. I summoned the door to come find you." Riku paused for a moment and looked around at unfamiliar fields. "I guess this whole thing is starting all over again." He said.

Link began to wake, and again he carefully raised himself from the ground as he did last time he journeyed with darkness.

Sora glanced curiously at Link for a moment. He nearly laughed at the strange clothes the boy was wearing. Overcoming shear curiosity, Sora went over to Link and helped him to his feet.

Link gave a dazed nod of thanks. "Sora, hero of light, it's good to meet you." He said extending a hand. "I'm Link."

Sora took Link's hand and gave a firm shake. "Hi, Link."

Link's expression changed as he looked at Riku. "Frednot told me something that was a little unsettling." He said.

Riku raised a brow. "What was it?"

"He knows Coanan." Link explained.

Sora glanced back and forth from Riku to Link. He shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "I have a feeling I've missed some things lately." He said.

* * *

**_Shad's Library: Outer ring village of Castle Town_**

"I see. Hmm. This makes sense. Ok, let me explain." Shad offered. The scholar of all things history nodded as he used his finger to push his rounded glasses higher to the bridge of his nose.

Sora, Riku, and Link all leaned forward, their elbows on the worn wooden table. The library smelled dank of old books and things. Only lanterns lit the place, hung on hooks on the walls and set on the various tables of the vast book chamber.

Shad was a good friend of Link's, a regular citizen of Hyrule that had played a role in the war against Ganondorf by providing Link information on locations of artifacts of light he might use. Now the scholar was piecing together the histories of darkness with the events happening now. Shad waved his hand over a few books on the table as a gesture of confirmation.

"These books, from what I've read, contain history on the powers of darkness as well as twilight. So far I have gathered all histories including that on the Krulian tribes. Let me explain." At this Shad went on to inform the boys before him about Frednot and his intentions.

Frednot was no real threat of darkness, hardly as powerful as Ganondorf. In fact he was considerably weak in comparison. He was only born into a destiny to despise such things as the royal Princess. From a tribe of humans in the southern most portion of Hyrule, Frednot was bred to battle, to challenge everything that followed the old ways of worship to the Gods of Light. As of now, every province in Hyrule was under protection of the Gods of Light. Frednot's tribe, known as the Krulians, was formed shortly after the rein of Twilight when Ganondorf had control over Hyrule. A portion of twilight shadow infected the Krulians. Due to this, they despise Gods of Light, believing them to be evil just as Hyrulians believe Twilight and Darkness to be evil. Frednot fights for the shadows to come again, for the heroes of light to be destroyed.

"What about us?" Riku asked, gesturing to Sora and himself. "Sora was called here by his power of light. Why? I've smelled the heartless' power of darkness on Coanan. This world seems to have a hero of light as their own. Why bring Sora?"

Shad nodded, and placed his elbows on the table as if his mind was exhausting him. "Well Coanan was a part of the Krulian tribe, and if what Link told me is correct, Coanan wishes to utilize the Hyrule rebellion against Frednot's army to kill Frednot himself so he can become the leader of the Krulians. I have no idea as to why you and Sora were called here."

Sora spoke up. "There has to be a door that the keyblade was summoned to close between light and dark. The heartless that Riku is talking about are the forms of darkness that invaded our world."

"I see." Shad said thoughtfully. "I see. So, your world's darkness must have leaked and combined with our darkness. This is quite complex. If suppose there was a door after all, then when Twilight took over Hyrule and Link saved us, it might have survived by creating a tear or such thing in that 'door.' Thus, combining darkness between worlds."

"There are two different sources of darkness here then." Link said. "So we needed two heroes of light."

"Correct. One to fight off the remaining twilight darkness in the corrupted Krulian tribes, and one to close this 'door' Sora speaks of." Shad confirmed.

Sora and Riku both looked at each other. One of the times they had sealed the door to darkness there had to be one of them on the dark side and one of them on the light side. Riku had been lost in darkness for a long time eventually being taken over by Xemas' image. This could very well happen once more.

Riku resisted the impulse to sigh miserably. He would forever be tainted, forever be a destined to serve as a master of dark.

This detour to save Sora had become another battle. Destinies collide and the battle begins again. Two heroes of light and a master of darkness. Here the fight begins.

**So what do you think? What about the Triforce on Sora's hand? How are the heroes of light connected? Must Riku be the holder of darkness forever? Review if you wish. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well well here I am again! So sorry for not updating in forever. The journey continues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Zelda. **

**_Castle Town: Telma's Pub_**

Link looked thoughtfully at his master blade, before carefully placing it on the splintering wooden table. The blade he had just cleaned of the bloody battle at Kankuro village, now long behind them. The pub was empty save for the newly come residents of Destiny Island, Link, Shad, and Rusl. Rusl, contacted by Shad via letter, had just arrived appearing weary and travel worn. The pub door was left ajar, the gloomy mist of dusk spread on the floor from outside in the alleyway.

Sora sat slightly stiff in his chair, not yet accustomed to this new world. Riku however had a relaxed posture, his right arm hanging behind the chair as he sat back. Sora summoned his keyblade in a sprinkle of light and placed it on the table beside Link's master sword.

"Mater sword." Link said.

"Kingdom Keyblade." Sora responded.

A strange few word conversation had been in progress for hours in the empty pub. Information played back and forth between the two heroes of light as they exchanged descriptions of weapons, darkness, and purpose. Rusl made his way to the largest round table in the pub and sat among the gang, dropping into his chair, his body sore from a weary trek through Hyrule fields from the rebellion hideout.

"Riku boy, is this the man Sora I was hearing about?" Rusl whispered beside Riku.

Sora and Link appeared to be in deep congregation, so much so that neither of the boys noticed Rusl's presence.

"Heartless." Sora continued.

"Twili." Link added.

"Xemnas."

"Ganondorf."

"Kari."

"Ilia."

"What exactly is going on here?" Rusl whispered to Shad.

"Apparently heroes of light have a remarkable ability to communicate words and know exactly what each other is talking about. I'm assuming they spoke of darkness i.e. the 'heartless and twili,' enemies i.e. 'Xemnas and Ganondorf,' and… women… i.e. 'Kari and Ilia.'" Shad explained, characteristically adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**_Castle Town Marketplace _**

The Hyrule sun was in its mid sweep of the sky, lighting the stone structures of Castle Town in a sweltering heat of an untimely summer. Sora peered into a shop window along the road side, curiously narrowing his eyes. Hyrule, although new just as the other worlds he had traveled to, was a unique and thriving land larger than any he had witnessed before. Around them the crowds of Hylian people bustled and strolled with the flow of a typical market day. Various outdoor vendors sold wares from carts piled with fresh fruits and vegtables. Conversations pulsed around them. Many waved enthusiastically to Link, offering their passing greetings to their hero while curiously looking on Sora and Riku. The two Destiny Islanders, despite having been heard of and rumored to be fighting along side Link, were an unfamiluar sight.

Link turned with a half intrigued expression lined more with alertness than interest. He faced Riku to his right after looking upon Sora. "People in Castle Town used to stare at me. Swordsmen independent from the castle guard were not common here before the darkness came. It's strange. I was just getting accustomed to not sticking out quite as much." Link gave a wry smile. "Heh, now that I am with two keyblade wielders it seems that our steps are the center of attention."

Sora, his attention deterred from the shop windows, looked to Link. "So, this Frednot…"he began.

There was an immediate turn of heads. People halted from their shopping or strolling to lend a curious ear to a conversation involving the evil that had been trailing over Hyrule. Various children cringed as if the word stung them. Such a name being mentioned right in Castle Town was awful. Castle Town was believed to be one of the few safe havens from the men of Frednot with its towering stone gates in each cardinal direction. The politics of Hryule were much different from those of other worlds, and here Sora had made a terrible mistake.

Link visibly faltered under so many eyes of the people that trusted him.

He dismissed the Frednot topic as if it was a falter of tongue that Sora had let out. "We must continue to the west gate, from there we will be traveling-" Link halted mid speech.

Riku leaned down to see the look on his friends face. "What?" he asked, bluntly.

"Well I doubt Epona will be very happy to carry three guys. There won't be enough saddle room." Link's face sunk. He glanced thoughtfully at the cobblestone under his boots. "It's far too dangerous to get a cart or carriage. We'll be a target on wheels, and not to mention slow moving at that. One of you is going to learn how to ride a horse. That way we should be able to move faster and counter attack with ease if Frednot's men should encounter us."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other. Riku, from his experience with nearly crashing into the ground every time Link's stead broke into a run or even trot, was not interesting in further pursuing the act of horseback riding. He'd much rather rely on darkness, but due to the side effects it had on Link, this was not the best option.

Sora smirked at the lingering expression of anxious anguish on Riku's features. "What don't like horses Riku?" he teased, nudging his friend in the ribs.

Riku shrugged.

* * *

_**Hyrule Fields**_

Sora clumsily steadied himself of the horse. He bobbed up and down as the side to side motion of the horse's back forced him to keep pace and balance. The white mare was serene, though slightly annoyed that her handler was slipping at her sides. Sora winced as he nearly fell again, his body lingering off the right side of the saddle.

Riku steadied himself, gripping the saddle sides as he struggled to hold on to his position behind Sora on the horse. The horse was a burly one, its toned shoulder muscles shifting as it brayed. Its iron clad hooves made imprints in the thick grass of the Hyrule fields. The gang was traveling off the dirt roads and trails, staying clear of any camps of Frednot armies that were likey to be stationed near the roads. Link stopped every once in a while to judge the direction by the sun, making sure that they were on the correct path to Ordon.

Due to the events lately, what with Coanan turing out to be using the rebellion as a cover to form and army of darkness and Frednot slowly taking over Hryule, Link was meeting a few friends in his home province. In order to take serious action against Frednot, the fake rebellion must be overthrown. Coanan was the first issue on the list. Rusl had been informed via letters and such that the rebellion was a dark one run by a corupt leader. Rusl had gone back into the rebellion planning to work as a double agent by informing Link about the actions of Coanan. With this small plan in place, Link was heading to Ordon to gather more men to infiltrate the rebellion hideout and slowly overrun it internally as the keyblade masters further investigated the new kind of darkness formed by linked worlds.

Link, leading the way of the travel to Ordon, twisted on his horse to look back at the boys. The hero turned a gaze to the sky, judging the position of the sun. The thin veil outline of a full moon could be seen through the purple dusk. The sun's tips were beginning to reach the horizon line as it sank.

_It will be night soon. At this rate we won't make it to Ordon until midnight and then-_ Link's thoughts were interrupted by the metallic whisper of a weapon being drawn.

In a habit reaction, the tunic clad hero reached for his master weapon sheathed at his back. He drew his sword in a slow manner, initially dragging the metal for a prolonged period of time across its sheath in a warning to the attackers that he was well armed. Expertly, he jerked on his horse's reins, slowing her to a low trot.

"Sora, Riku." He called. The sternness in Link's tone drew the keyblade wielders to attention.

"Sora." Riku whispered. "Let me drive." Sora was about to protest, but Riku continued. "Come on. Just like old times. I steer, you give them a taste of keyblade." Sora paused and nodded, grinning.

In swift, quiet movements Riku switched places with Sora on the horse. Although Riku's riding skills were less than measurable to Link's, they would be enough to knock out plenty of attackers.

Link peered left and right. Riku concentrated on keeping the horse steady while exposing his darkness sensory in order to predict where the villains would strike. Sora summoned his kingdom keyblade, the weapon appearing in his hand. The gang was fully prepared.

The swift swipe of an arrow whipped just past Sora's face. The flaming projectile plunked into the soft field soil, setting the grass aflame. In instinct the horses reared back, bucking their bodies away from the flames. Riku and Link both hauled back the reins, and bore the horses into a gallop heading straight for the direction the arrow took flight from.

Link quickly sheathed his sword, and drew out his bow. From his quiver he took three arrows. With fleeting speed he strung them upon the bow and let them loose simultaneously. Each one made its mark in the dead center of the chests of unarmored men of Frednot. More of the red and black clad army rose from under the horizon and came in full sprint into the path of the three boys.

The sun was only half visible now as it sank into the horizon. Long shadows crept across the open field now dimly colored by the orange light of the sun.

Suddenly, Riku's horse jerked to a halt, nearly sending the two boys flying off the saddle. The horse whinnied and brayed in panic, fidgeting her legs in all directions as if trying to get loose from something.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. "Heartless!"

Thus the first appearance of a heartless had come in Hyrule. Its dark limbs had grasped one of the horse's hind legs. The thing hissed, the all too familiar scream of a dark creature filling Riku and Sora's ears.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the heartless' body and it deteriorated and seeped into the ground. Sora looked up to see Link, his bow in his hand.

"What in Hyrule was that?!" the hero shouted.

"A heartless." Sora answered, his brows furrowing.

It was at that moment, as if on cue, that the heartless rose from the ground, mingling with Frednot's men. The two enemy parties seemed to be connected with one another as if Frednot has found the power to summon and control heartless. The dark things moved twitched and jerked, shuffling forward for Link, Sora, and Riku. Their bodies were pitch black, some of them outlined with a purple like haze. They emitted a high noted screech. As Frednot's black and red uniformed men mingled with the black heartless, they formed an army of blackness, inching forward.

Link drew his master blade once more and sent his horse into a long gallop right into the fray of men and darkness. There were perhaps fifty of them.

Riku bore on his horse to send her into a run at the men. "Let's go Sora!" he shouted.

Upon reaching striking distance of the red and black uniformed men, Sora unleashed a series of swipes downward at the men. Most were armored, and from his high position on the horse Sora was only knocking their helmets off as he attacked.

Battle knowledge flooding back to him, Sora gained the bravery to adjust his position on the galloping horse. He swung both legs over to the right side of the saddle. As his weight and gravity threatened to carry his body to the ground, he grasped onto a strap on the saddle side and held on. Then he found the stirrup with his feet and used it as a footing so that he was not dragged along the grass. Now with one hand securing him to the jostling saddle, and one carrying his blade, he attacked.

With every swing of his blade, more men were brought to the ground by the power of light. Each was rendered unconscious or fatally wounded by the keyblade. Soon Riku gained a steady hold on the reins of the horse with one hand and used the other to summon his blade and send Frednot's men into darkness forever.

It was a complete slaughter. By now the horses were snorting large breaths through their noses, exhausted by being lead back and forth into runs and trots and the riders on them battled back men.

Link's bloodied sword was sheathed at last, and the gang took measure of their damages. A number of cuts and bruises here and there. Sora's right leg had been torn into by a swift heartless. Riku was undamaged save for an arrow graze on his shoulder. Link's unguarded side had been cut by a blade, not deep, but enough to cause considerable pain. The horses were unharmed, having simply trampled anyone or anything that threatened to injure them.

Link sighed as he shuffled through his pouch to find empty potion bottles. "Empty." He muttered.

Sora perked up and summoned his keyblade again. "No problem!" he said. "Cure!" he whispered as he raised his blade into the air. Link watched in amazement as a kind of green light flashed around him and Riku. His side's stinging pain was no longer an issue and as he examined himself, the slash was no longer there. Just a slightly torn tunic was left in the place where he had been injured.

The warming feeling was similar to that of the hot springs. The soft pale glow seemed to enlighten Link with a new life. The caress of the new kind of healing technique was quicker than saturating in the hot springs. It was rapid and he could see how such a technique was useful in battle.

"What was that?" Link inquired finally.

"Magic." Sora answered simply.

Magic? The only magic Link had ever heard of was that of the gods of light. Most things in Hyrule that would be considered "magic" in any other place were just natural occurrences. The healing hot springs, the power of the gods of light and the fairies; it could all be considered magic, but what Sora did was truly new to this world. To Link's knowledge, the only beings that had the true power to destroy, create, or heal were the gods of light and the wielders of the triforce.

_Triforce! _Link thought.

"Did the power of the triforce give you that ability?" Link asked suddenly, an emotion near peaking interest rising in his features.

"Triforce?" Sora said. The question was clear in his expression. He had no idea what the triforce was. "No, no. I learned magic from a wizard. I guess you could say Donald helped too…"

"It must be from Destiny Island then? You are truly a hero of light, Sora. I look forward to fighting alongside you again." Link said.

Riku gave a stifled laugh. "So formal, Link. No need to be in dire respect to this kid." He said jokingly.

Link smiled. "Sora, look on your left hand." He said.

Sora took a glance at the back of his hand. In the sliver of sunlight that was left, a golden, glimmering outline of a triangle shown on his skin. Just at that moment, as the Destiny Island hero of light was awestruck by the shining image tattooed on his hand, the sun gave its last stretch of light before giving way to the moon and star spotted night sky.

* * *

Ordon was still covered by night as they arrived. Horses hooves clammerede on the wooden bridge leading into the small, lush forest that outlined the small Ordon village. Fireflies blinked among the tree tops, and bright fairies lingerred over the small spring in which the god of light that watched over Ordon was said to reside. The three slowed their horses to a gentle paced walk as they neared the edge of the forest path. They came upon an ancient, large tree that had been hollowed and made a considerably sized residence that rested just outside the main village place. A simple ladder lead up to a landing on which the door to the inside was located. Link lept off his stead and lead her to a small pen beside his home only outlined with a thin wooden fence. Riku and Sora followed, leaving their horse with Link's in the pen.

"This is my home." Link said.

Sora and Riku both felt a familuar pang of homesickness as they had on their many other journey's. The hollowed out tree was much like the tree houses on Desting Island, with carved out doors and windows.

"We'll go to the village in the morning. It's not far from here, just down that path there." he continued.

As the three climbed the ladder and entered Link's home, everyone sighed with content at once. Link's place was homely, warm. Link lit a fire in the fireplace on the north wall.

Sora and Riku gazed about at the tree home admiring it's handmade wooden tables, chairs, bed, and such. A few worn looking pots and pans hung on wall hooks here and there. Lanterns hung on walls not reached by the fire's glow. Everything had the feel of a farm home.

Sora plopped down into on of the chairs around the fire. "Nice place, Link." he offered.

Link gave a small smile and he turned away suddenly, setting his shield and sword into a corner. "Well I don't have many spare beds, but there is a cot hidden in here somewhere and you are welcome to the couch. Make yourselves at home, I'll be back later." he said.

Riku arched a brow, crossed his arms, and sat relaxed into a chair beside Sora. Link exited the home, closing the wooden door behind him. "He seems a bit distracted huh?" Riku, said as Link left.

Sora nodded before asking, "Where do you think he's going?"

Riku leaned back into the chair, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Sora, what will you do when you get back?"

Sora appeared thoughtfull for a moment, before perking up and smiling. "Well, I'd go see Kari of course!" Riku made no response, just a small, hidden smile. It took a moment for Sora to realize what Riku must have meant. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he realized.

"He told me her name was Ilia." Riku explained after a moment.

Sora ran a hand through his spiked hair and gave a small laugh.

**So what did you think? What comes next for Riku, Sora, and Link? Will the rebellion infiltration be a success? Review if you wish. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! Hooray! I am sorry for taking so long to update. So this chapter is extra long! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Zelda or KH.**

**_Ordon Village _**

The familiar reflection of the half moon wavered with the silent ripples in the small lake of Link's village. His leather boots padded softly on the packed dirt trail winding through the wooden houses; some embedded in hollow trees, others of simple four wall construction. The faint scent of river lilies traveled in the night breeze, ruffling Link's clothing. He passed the small goods shop, the slowly lurching water wheel, and the home of his old friend Rusl. Link came upon the home of his beloved Ilia finally, and for the briefest moment, hesitated to ascend the porch steps. Taking a breath for good measure, the nervous hero tapped softly on the door.

A lantern flickered to life inside, seen through the veil of a thin curtain that decorated the window beside the door. Hurried steps sounded from behind the door and finally the door was brought open ajar.

"Ilia." Link whispered.

The silhouetted figure appeared in contemplation for a moment. The girl raised the lantern, the golden light pooling around Link. Now Link saw her in her azure blue night gown that reached her knees, a shawl draped over her shoulders and gathered tightly in her fist.

The blond girl let out a small gasp of surprise. "Link!"

Link, as customary, removed his cap. "Sorry I woke you so late. I've just arrived from Castle Town-" Link's words stopped short as he nearly tumbled backward with Ilia's jumping embrace. She held her arms firm around his neck as she buried her cheek in his shoulder.

"Your safe." She said. She stepped back, and took a sweeping glance over Link.

Her eyes lingered on his cuts, the tear in his tunic at which the heartless had injured him. A selfish disappointment shadowed her face. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine." Link answered. "Promise."

"Well, come in and let me patch up your tunic."

The home was simple just as Link's was; a pot holding cold stew over a disappearing fire on the west wall, various wooden chairs cushioned with quilts, shelves lined with jars of jam, honey, and the like. However, something caught Link's gaze as he made his way to a chair. The familiar metallic glow was unmistakable; a sword-like weapon not quite the full size of Link's, yet not quite as small as a dagger. Even from a distance Link spotted the scratches of a battle worn weapon along the metal.

Ilia was busying herself with retrieving a needle and thread as she rummaged through her drawers and shelves. Link walked over to the weapon where it was leaned against a corner.

"Ilia," he began, his voice wavering in anxiousness. "Is this yours?"

Ilia paused, her hand poised above an open drawer. She turned her head toward Link. Her brow crinkled slightly and she breathed a sigh. "Link, it's not… I mean… there is nothing for you to worry about. Rusl gave it to me just in case."

Link lowered his eyes as he realized what had been going on in his village. He had never made the connection. Shad had given him reports of all of Frednot's raids and attacks on villages and provinces. He recalled reading of one attack in which Frednot's men had invaded a small village, but the province had not been specified. Link had never thought it to be Ordon, his home.

A horrible guilt burned inside him, drawing the course for anger to follow. Only now did the hero notice the gauze bandage around Ilia's ankle, and the fresh dressings to a gash on her left arm now exposed by her slipping shawl.

"Rusl gave it to you just in case? 'Just in case' doesn't mean anything if it already happened. Rusl knew they attacked this village and he didn't tell me! He didn't tell me they'd hurt you!" Link's voice raised an octave, anxiety outlining his features.

He slumped into a chair, still clutching the weapon in his hand. Link, his head bowed, was silent. He felt Ilia's tender touch on his shoulder.

Attacks on rural villages such as Link's were not frequent, but once a village had been attacked it was likely to be plundered again. A hero's luck may aid him in battle, however darkness is a tricky element. Its remnants lurk around every corner, inside every shadow and luck is not immune. The hero of Hyrule's luck had just been infected by the shadow of doubt and as he fretted over his beloved, heartless were fast on his tail.

* * *

**_Link's House_**

Riku was drifting; out on the crystal ocean just off of Destiny Island, the sky above him a clear darkness with the star of each world glowing softy, pulsing. The waves caressed his back, rolling him deeper, deeper into the sea. The warm breezes from the island lightly pushed against the tide. It was the night, and there was darkness, but there was peace. The strange, unfamiliar feeling of sereneness unsettled him suddenly as he felt the painful tinge of his darkness sensory instinct.

Riku's eyes opened slowly as his mind disconnected from his dream. The images pixilated away behind his eyes, but the burning of his senses continued. He sat up in the wooden chair with a start, the presence of a vengeful darkness creeping about him.

A small twinkle of appearing light caught the side of Riku's gaze. He swung his head over to see that Sora's kingdom keyblade had been summoned automatically by its magic sensing the foul darkness. The Destiny Island hero of light awoke with a small start as his weapon materialized on his lap as he lay dazed in the chair. Danger registered with raw kill intent inside his mind. In a swift movement, Sora was up, his keyblade at the ready on his frontal guard.

Riku silently summoned his own weapon. His blue eyes flicked about waiting for a dark form to seep through the floor or perhaps the walls. His tainted heart panged with a trembling desire to free his own darkness. It's forceful rapping against his insides, strongly reacting to the approaching enemy.

"Sora." Riku called. "Do you feel that? It's… different."

Sora nodded slowly before answering. "Stronger than a heartless…. Somehow… it's almost like a…nobody, but it's not." Sora raised a confused glance to Riku.

The sound came, a sly hissing, mischievous and daring. The darkness rose from the floor in front of the fire place like blackened fire. Its whipping tails like restless snakes, came together slowly intertwining to create the form of someone familiar.

"Link?!" Riku and Sora simultaneously shouted in bewilderment.

The darkness took the form of their Hylian friend. Everything was flawlessly exact and twin like to the real hero. The tunic and cap not green, but instead born of darkness, colored night black and deep menacing purples. Even the details were strikingly exact; the fingerless gloves Link often wears along with his leather arm covers, the tunic's belt and buckle, the strap that secured the sword sheathe to his back was decorated with the Hylian letters and triforce design that the real Link bore. At every edge of fabirc the darkness twitched and curled, a thing veiling fog creeping around the feet of the thing. Its dusty black hair hung in his face as a horrid smirk curled on the lips of the creature, its red, void eyes staring with playful evil. The dark link reached behind it and wrapped a dark hand around the grip of its sword.

"What is that?!" Sora shouted. "Its… its Link!"

"No…" Riku's voice strained off as he realized. "No! It's my fault! Link and I… we traveled using my darkness. The effect it had on him… it must have created some kind of…"

"Dark Link?" Sora filled in. The two keyblade wielders glanced at each other with distressed expressions.

Riku sighed with a semi-faked annoyance. "We never get a break do we?"

Sora smiled slightly. "Nope."

Both readied their weapons. Dark Link slid his black bladed sword from its sheath at his back with a swift dragging of metal.

* * *

**_Village_**

The dim night served as a constant flowing medium for the creatures closing distance upon the wooden homes of Ordon village. The village was quiet, but not sleeping. The world of dreams was far from the frightened minds of farmers and herders around the village. Each home, curtains drawn closed, scarce displayed any movement from inside. Though the small, measured breaths of villagers lying in wait with daggers and makeshift shields ready, were heard by the turned ears of darkness. The threat was dangerously unseen; every shadow harboring some heartless, mindless creature of nothing but the instinct that triggered it lust for hearts.

With swiftness like wind, they moved in; forward enclosing homes. Like black water, they seeped into the domains of villagers from underneath their feet.

"Link, I'm fine." Ilia offered. "I'm just glad your ok. Stay here for tonight huh? I'll heat up some soup and we can take this whole trouble off our minds." She leaned her head forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Link's head. A blush rose to his face, and for a moment he smiled.

Link's head bowed as it was meant for a nod to agree with Ilia's offer, but it instantly shot up. A panging in his body sensed the new kind of darkness that Riku and Sora described as "heartless."

_No… My own weapons are at my home with Riku and Sora… _Link realized.

Link stood up in a rush, grabbing the small sword Ilia had said Rusl gave her. He ran a thumb over the blade, to the tip. It cut only the surface of his skin, drawing little blood. In his experience with weapons he knew that this sword was far too dull to do much damage. It was a weapon more for defense, and this put the hero at a disadvantage.

"Link! Link what are you doing?!" Ilia screamed, as she saw the blood drip from Link's thumb. This cry did not reach the hero, as he was deep in concentrated thought.

Suddenly and without warning, Link flung the sword at a darkened portion of the room not reached by the lamp light. The two heard the weapon hit its mark, and the agonized hiss of creature of the dark. The soldier heartless lurched forward in its dying movement, and collapsed before Link's feet. As its form hit the floorboards, its body dissolved into a veil of wispy darkness. Ilia gasped and took a frightened step back, clutching her shawl.

Link immediately retrieved the weapon, and grasped Ilia's wrist. "We have to go!" he said urgently.

With Ilia in tow behind him, Link burst through the front door and ran down the steps to the dirt pathway of the village. Instantly Link felt the thickness of the outside. The entire night itself was the enemy. They were surrounded. The stirring hisses of heartless came from all directions; in the trees, in the shadows of a small home, in the dark water pooling at the edge of a pond. There was no refuge, save for the light that was scarce.

Link took a small breathe and called his horse with a melodic whistle. The sound faded into the night as if absorbed by the dark. There was no echo back as there should have been from the low lying cliff sides around the village.

* * *

**_Link's Home_**

Riku was suddenly distracted by the distressed braying of Link's horse outside. He chanced a quick glance out the nearest window, seeing only the outline of the animal struggling against the rope that anchored it to a tree.

As he turned back to the battle, the dark Link was inches away, his sword bearing down on Riku with a downward slash. Riku blocked with his keyblade and the two weapons of darkness collided. Both opponents straightened their stance, forcing full weight onto one another.

Sora saw the advantage in an instant and charged keyblade outward, toward dark Link's back. However, dark Link ducked and rolled to the right, evading both Riku and Sora's reach. Riku had to quickly draw his keyblade back up to defend himself from Sora's attack momentum as the two collided.

"Ugh. Sorry Riku." Sora commented, frustration beginning to wear down on the hero of light.

Riku just rolled his eyes. "Let's get this imitation Link already."

Sora twisted his keyblade and aimed for the Link. "Gravity!" he shouted. At that moment dark Link was forced onto his knees by Sora's spell. He had manipulated the gravitational pull from under the dark entity, but this would only last for a moment.

Temporarily helpless, the dark link struggled against the invisible force, his features twisting into annoyance. Riku took this opportunity and lunged. He ran, slashing sideways at the creature with a skilled mark, creating a gash in its right arm which handled the sword.

The dark Link threw his head back and cried out, a hissing grimace of laughter. "The darkness born of a hero can only be defeated by that hero." It spat. The wound Riku inflicted oozed wisps of moving darkness, and with slow deliberation the arm was reconstructed with the dark power.

The gravitation spell dissipated, and dark Link stood. Riku seethed with a raging guilt. "You were created with my darkness! I'll kill you!" he yelled, slashing his keyblade through the air.

"Your memories lie in your pathetic dark infected heart, and I know them all because you created me. I am the ugly embodiment of your tortured soul that has taken the form of this 'Link.' You exposed the poor kid to a new kind of darkness and created me, but you cannot be rid of me, Riku. Your darkness lies forever in your heart. You despicable human! You gave up on light, your friend Sora, and then the very darkness that saved you! You have darkness but shun it. You refuse to take the form and power that it give you! Pathetic. I am born of that stained heart of yours and now you are under my will." Dark Link smirked, menacingly, a horrible confidence about him. Suddenly he held up his left hand, palm exposed, and slowly began to close his fingers in.

Riku felt it instantly. His heart became constricted, struggling to pulse. Inside him strings woven of the darkness inside him tangled themselves around his heart, pulling tighter, tighter. "ACK!" Riku gasped, his eyes widening in pain.

Sora watched as Riku's expression morphed. "Riku?" Sora glared at the dark Link and drew his blade. "I'll kill you!" he threatened.

The dark Link just smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Really? I wouldn't do that. It might mean trouble for Riku here." The creature tightened his fingers.

Riku's keyblade clattered onto the floor, his hand now desperately clutching his chest. Blood slithered in a line out of the side of his mouth. He fell hopelessly to his knees, the pain interlacing with every one of his nerves. The all too familiar pang of darkness now became an explosion within him.

"Riku!" Sora screamed. He too dropped to his knees, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Riku!"

Riku braced himself with one hand against the floor as blood splattered from his mouth. He coughed and gasped with a whimpering pain. "Ugghhhh…..st-stop," he forced out. "S-stop."

The dark Link opened his hand, releasing Riku from the binds around his heart. A shaky gasp of relief escaped Riku as he panted hard.

"You understand now? I control your life. I am Link! I will be the only Link. If you interfere with my goals in murdering that hopeless hero I'll kill you Riku! The darkness that you loath so much will consume you just as you've always feared it would. No light can save you. There is no way to dawn with a past of darkness."

With this, the dark Link sheathed his sword, and stepped back into a shadow, vanishing as if he had never existed. Riku pulled his head up and peered with detest at the place where the Link had been. Defiance lined his blue eyes, cold and without fear. He struggled painfully to stand, placing only one foot under him first. Sora draped Riku's right arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"Link's in some trouble." Riku said.

"Do you think that dark Link will attack him tonight in the village?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but his horse was freaking out before dark Link said he was going for Link. There has to be some heartless around." Riku's gaze suddenly settled upon Link's untouched sword and shield. "…and he doesn't have his sword…"

"Ok Riku I'll just cast a heal spell and then we can-" Sora began.

"Sora, don't waste your magic. Magic won't do anything for me now. It can't erase the black on my heart. Besides I'm fine… we have to get that equipment to Link." Riku interrupted, adding in a small smile for reassurance. Even as Sora knew it was a faked and forced smile, he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop Riku.

* * *

**_Ordon Village pathway_**

A twitching heartless form rose into Link's vision, and he braced. He made sure Ilia was safely behind him, and he used the small sword as a defense. As the heartless sprang forward, Link sliced it in its mid-jump, causing the thing to be thrown to the right. It landed on the ground, dazed but hardly injured by the dull weapon. It ran, fading into a shadow were it was unseen. On cue, more heartless appeared from all directions, lurking forward.

Ilia's high pitched squeal sounded from behind Link, and in a flash he turned around and pushed her out of the path of a jumping heartless. It landed on the hero, using its pointed limbs to create a diagonal gash across Link's chest as he struggled under it. Link winced as he pain hit him, but he grabbed the thing and tossed it aside with a strong jerk.

"Gah… that hurts." Link whispered to himself more than anyone else. Ilia held out a small vial with a blue liquid inside.

"I grabbed it when we ran out of the house." She offered.

Link recognized it as a blue potion, one similar to the red potions he usually carried with him for healing purposes. The hero quickly shook his head. "Keep it with you." He said. "You could get injured."

"Link!" Ilia pleaded. "Please, just take it."

"I'm fine, really." Link assured as he away momentarily to slice another heartless. All the time he wondered agonizingly why his stead hadn't come. They were trapped, and he had no way of contacting Riku and Sora from here. He could only wait.

* * *

**_Horse Stable_**

The horse reared back again, pulling helplessly against the rope that held it. It brayed and whinnied in escalating distress, a panic in its light eyes. Her ears were drawn back, a sign of frustration. Sora with Link's sword and shield gathered in his hands stared at the animal, completely at a loss.

"It's hopeless Riku. She'll never calm down enough for us to bring her to Link"

"Cut the rope." Riku suggested bluntly. "Let her go. I've seen this horse interact with Link's he'll run right to him."

"Right he must have called her somehow!" Sora realized. Sora raised Link's sword and brought it down onto the rope, cutting it instantly. Epona bolted down the pathway to the village kicking up dust behind her powerful hooves.

Riku and Sora looked uncertainly at their own horse, knowing how poor their riding skills were.

* * *

**_Village pathway_**

The deep pounding of hooves on the dirt path reached Link's ears, and he saw his loyal mare come raging down the path crushing all heartless in her way under her great hooves. She skidded to a stop near Link, being sure to angrily stomp out a few more heartless in her reach. She snorted with apparent dissatisfaction at the creatures. Epona brayed and nudged Link gently with her snout.

Familiar voices came closer and closer until Link could make out the shouts of Riku and Sora with the clamping of a running horse. "WHOA! WHOA!" The two Destiny island boys came around the bend now; Sora gripping the reins for dear life, Riku grasping desperately onto Sora's shoulders as he sat behind him on the horse's back. The uncontrolled horse came barreling past Link, Ilia, and Epona, only to turn around and fly past them in the other direction.

Link put his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply. At once the horse's gallop slowed to a trot and he approached Link, with a dizzied Riku and Sora on his back.

Heartless had scattered in all directions to avoid being smashed, and now lay hidden.

Riku leapt off the horse and approached Link. "Link, we've meant your darkness. I'm sorry. It's my fault… when we traveled using my darkness; it had a reason for affecting you the way it did. It created an imitation of you, a dark form. It'll be com- ARGH!" Riku suddenly gasped in agony, his hand groping at his chest in a meaningless effort to tear out the pain. This time though, he refused to fall. His keyblade appeared in his grasp, and he turned. "Come out you! I'll-" Riku failed to finish his warning as he was overcome and silenced by a tightening inside him.

"Riku?" Link questioned, utterly confused.

"It's him!" Sora shouted. "It's dark Link."

Link's eyes widened with immediate shock. He had heard that name before. It was the name for the monster opponent he had battled in his adventure with the Ocainra of Time. They had battled on a shallow lake, the dark Link taking the form of Link himself and imitating his attacks with deadly precision.

Was it just coincidence that an anti-Link had been born from Riku's darkness? Or was it a kind of fate, a rebirth of his old enemy? Not to mention this affect it seemed to be having on Riku. How was it controlling him? These thoughts ran inside Link's head as he contemplated his circumstances.

Sora broke Link of his thoughts as he tossed the hero his weaponry. Link immediately strapped his sword and shield to his back, afterward drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Bring it, Dark Link." He whispered.

**Dark Link appears! I got a reviewer that requested dark Link and I thought it to be the perfect addiction to the enemy list! Poor Link, Riku, and Sora. Now they have Coanan, Frednot, and Dark Link to deal with. This chapter did not have anything about the progress of the rebellion infiltration in it and I'm sorry. That will be included in the next chapter hopefully, as Rusl plans to overthrow Coanan. Please review if you wish. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew got this chapter out finally! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Sora, or Riku....or darkness. **

**_Ordon Village_**

Link looked uneasily at the exactness of his dark form that stood before him. His master sword shot constant pangs through the hero's arm as if it were overwhelmingly agitated at the malevolence radiating from the dark Link. No odds would be in favor of the hero of light until the sun drew itself into the sky, and this time was still, at the very least, an hour away.

Riku was obviously out of commission, though he tried to move forward. His silver hair hung loosely over his eyes as his head slumped forward with his pained panting. His keyblade was summoned in his hand, his grip weak and slipping. The darkness master felt the suffocation inside his chest as blackness began to spread. The thing that gave him his power was his worst enemy. The nature of darkness was no longer an enigma to Riku, for he had conquered it many times. However in its true form darkness, like light, was something intangible and uncontrollable. The pressure the dark Link had forced onto Riku's infected heart had given a chance for the dormant darkness to awaken and begin to spread unhindered by Riku's will as it had always been. Riku's pained and weakened state gave it a break, and darkness is an unpredictable creature.

Link glanced wearily at Sora, nodding toward Riku. "Sora, get Riku and Ilia out of here. Take Epona. She's easier to handle than your stead."

If there was anything Riku hated more than Ansem, it was being useless. As Link's commands reached Riku's ears, the boy scoffed at himself. Weak. Those who are overcome by darkness are weak; they are nothing but the darkness's puppets and pawns. Riku was surely not a puppet. He had entered darkness without fear, knowing the deadly power that came along with it. Succumbing to the puppet master of darkness was never an option.

Before Sora could answer Link, Riku broke in. "We'll take this guy out together. I'll escort him to oblivion myself!"

The dark Link smiled at this, apparently amused. "Ahh you act so strong Riku. Even as the black is spreading over your weak heart, you still find the energy to threaten me! What does it feel like Riku, to have your life eaten away by darkness?" he asked coldly.

"It feels like Ansem." Riku snarled.

Riku's body suddenly jolted as if someone had hit him on the back with a sound fist. He coughed violently, dropping his blade into the grass and putting his hand to his mouth. Riku thought he might fall forward as his legs seemed to crumple under him, but he stood simply with will. As Riku brought his hand away from his lips, it was confusion more so than horror that struck his features.

The deep crimson pool in his hand was quiet obviously blood. Ilia beside him gasped.

_No_, Riku thought. _This isn't right. Darkness only takes over the host, it doesn't kill it!_

The dark Link snickered. "The darkness from this world has wonderful effects doesn't it? I realized the darkness from yours specialized in taking hearts. Well this darkness is a murderer. Combining the two does wonders; it's a lovely serum. Although I think it might kill you before it takes over, it's a shame such a masterful darkness wielder will die." He waved his leather gloved hand through the air as if it were nothing at all.

Link had now turned his back fully to dark Link, deeply troubled by Riku's state. His master blade was reacting unfavorably toward Riku now, as the unhindered black swept through his body. Link saw a rawness in Riku's eyes had he had seen when they first encountered each other in the allyway.

Ilia knew little about the darkness that had so suddenly threatened Hyrule. However, she knew a considerable about the light and the gods that protect it in Hyrule. She placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, and looking at Link shouted, "We must get him to the spring!"

_Of course! The spring of Ordon!_ Link thought. Its healing properties were the only hope as of now for Riku's condition.

Link hastily agreed. "Yes. Just get out of here!" he shouted back.

Ilia draped Riku's left arm over her shoulder, and together they made their way over to Link's stead. Sora nodded to Ilia after both were steady on the back of the horse as a show of thanks. The blond Hylian nodded in return. "Help Link please." She whispered to Sora before turning the reins of the horse round toward the path.

Sora summoned his keyblade as he approached Link who was now facing the dark imitation of himself. Link had his shield strapped to his left arm, his master sword gripped in his right hand, and a severely angered expression on his face.

By this time, many of the villagers had dared to peer out from there bared windows. The alert eyes watched from each home, recognizing their hero Link but daring not to speak for fear that the heartless were still about. The people of Ordon village wondered in silence if the strangely clothed boy beside Link was a friend or foe. The boy's hair spiked in several directions, and his clothes were surely not Hyrule made and neither was his odd key shaped blade. This boy had an air of light about him just as Link did.

Sora and Link looked at each other and nodded once. This was all that was needed as a battle plan.

The dark Link shifted eagerly before them, mimicking the real Link's sword play stance. His hand slowly reached behind his back, grasping something Link knew was a bow. Dark Link held out his free hand where his sword had once been before he had made it dissipate into the air. In the anti-hero's hand there conjured a black arrow, simply from the night around him. Then in a sudden movement, the dark Link disappeared or rather, faded into the darkness.

Sora and Link both looked about frantically with searching gazes. An arrow from behind Sora was let fly from its bow, and it plunked softly into the ground just next to his shoe. Sora leapt backwards. The dank, stinging scent of darkness grew around the arrow as wisps of tangling darkness trailed around it and across the ground. The darkness surrounded the two heroes of light like a low lying fog. From this smoke, heartless sprang up in hissing packs.

Link and Sora battered at them with their weapons, slashing this way and that. Link's back tensed and he swiftly whirled around and blocked a black arrow from striking him with his shield. The arrow clunked metallically of the shield before dissipating into soot colored dust. Link squinted into the trees that rested on a small hillside above a wooden house to the east. He sensed a great presence, and his master sword's reaction confirmed a dark aura coming from that direction.

"There!" Link yelled. Pointing at the location with his weapon. Sora sliced through a heartless in mid jump before turning to look.

"Link, cover me!" Sora said. Sora ran in front of Link, keeping his eyes on the trees where Link had pointed. Link quickly turned so that he and Sora were back to back, where he prevented the heartless creatures from reaching Sora.

Sora mumbled something incoherent before shouting, "Fire!" as he aimed his blade tip at the trees. A bright orange flame materialized at the tip of Sora's blade and in an instant was shot directly at the tree line. Sora jerked back slightly with the rebounding momentum of the magic spell.

The trees erupted in flames, the light breaking some of the darkness around them and sending hiding heartless scattering. A shocked screeched came through the sounds of the crackling fire as the dark Link became engulfed in flame.

Multiple dark arrows flew from the flaming tree line, heading in all directions. Both heroes deflected them with their weapons, but one stray pierced Sora's shoulder. He winced at the stinging pain. As he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, Link gasped in surprise as a leather clad hand identical to his own, rose up from under the soil and grasped his boot.

The dark Link pulled himself out of the ground, burn marks still seething on his skin and black tunic. His right arm emerged bearing his imitation sword, and he slashed at Link, sending dirt flying in all directions. Link leaned back as the blade missed his neck by very little distance. He stumbled out of dark Link's grasp. Dark Link hissed as he emerged fully from the ground, tattered and wounded.

"Your stupid friend with the fire spells makes this an unfair fight, Link." Dark Link said through his teeth. He bent down at that moment and grasped a lingering heartless by its antenna- like ears. Wispy darkness spread from dark Link's hand and onto the small creature. He dropped the thing to the ground.

Link and Sora both gaped at the transformation that occurred before them. The heartless twitched, its limbs shaking and shivering. A hissing sounded from its throat as it took another form. Sora saw the mirror image of himself and gasped in horror. The anti-Sora was born once again. The memory of fighting his own shadow flashed through Sora's mind. The dark Sora's head twitched as it observed Sora in careful consideration. It looked down upon its dark keyblade and swung it experimentally. It turned toward dark Link in a questioning manner, it's red, empty eyes unblinking.

"Kill him." Dark Link commanded.

The dark Sora immediately turned and slashed its blade at Sora. Sora leapt back, blocking the slash with his own weapon. Before long, metallic clangs rang out as the two Soras battled relentlessly.

Link and dark Link now faced each other alone. "You horrible beast!" Link spat.

Dark Link faked an injured look. "Oh, you hurt my feelings Link. Well you should blame Riku for my existence. His wonderful darkness brought me to life, and as soon as I kill you. I will become Link and devour your pathetic heart. I might even take that cute little Ilia girl as my bride." He teased.

Link's face flushed in rage. He gripped his sword and suddenly swung it forward. Dark Link blocked it with ease. The two were soon engaged in a clashing match of sword fighting.

Dark Link dodged this way and that, evading attacks with dodge rolls and countering with prodding slashes. Link rushed against his double, their blades colliding with a loud clink. Both there locked against each other now with the Links pushing against each other. It was an equal match as they pushed with the same strength.

The dark Link suddenly pushed off, striding backwards. He then charged with full force, his blade completely horizontal and pointing toward Link. Link dove to the left, escaping a stab to the chest by only a bit. The blade gashed his right arm though as he slanted to dodge the attack.

Link crashed into the dirt, landing on his back. His sword sheath painfully panged against his spine. His lungs suddenly felt constricted, the weight on his chest nearly preventing him from breathing at all. Link saw his own image reflected in the empty, heartless gaze of his double. A malicious grin crossed dark Link's face.

Link's eyes flickered toward his right, his arm outstretched, his weapon just out of reach. Link clawed at the dirt, willing his master sword to draw closer to him. Link suddenly caught sight of a swirling darkness from the corner of his eye.

Dark Link's free hand became covered in writhing wisps of black as he held it very near Link's chest. Link let out a gasp of agony as his double pushed the darkness bound hand against and into his chest. Dark Link's hand passed easily through Link's flesh, the degenerative power of darkness easily overcoming it. Link felt the suffocating pain against his heart as he imagined Riku had felt. The hero contorted his body in all directions under Dark Link in an attempt to squirm away. All the while the pain grew harder to bear, the darkness like a cold blade. He felt now that Dark Link's hand was firmly gripping his heart, infecting him with the deadly dark.

The world before Link's eyes began to fade, dimming into nothingness. The pain was no longer there, but replaced by an unconquerable weariness. His eyes closed slowly. His limbs went limp. His head slumped to the side against the dirt, and the hero of light was still.

* * *

For a moment, Riku imagined the gentle water caressing his skin as the ocean of Destiny Island. Riku lay in the shallow of a large spring, his head resting on the shore. Severe, blue eyes flickered open and above him, Riku saw that it was still a night sky that loomed overhead. There was no scent of darkness nor evil. The air was peaceful and flowing in unison with the ripples of the water surrounding him.

"You're awake. Good. Your friend Sora seemed worried about you."

Riku heard the chiming voice and shot up into a sitting position, sending droplets flying. He twisted around to see the girl called Ilia.

"They are still fighting?" Riku asked a bit impatiently.

"Epona is still acting strange, so I suppose they are still fighting. She would be calm if Link's energy was calm. Somehow he has that connection with his horse." Ilia answered. She moved away from beside the anxious mare and toward Riku. "Don't get out of the water." She said. "The darkness isn't completely off yet. The spring still needs to clean-"

"I will never be truly clean of darkness." Riku interrupted, bluntly. "I need to get back and help Link and Sora. That dark thing was my accidental creation. I'm not about to let my friends suffer for it."

Ilia glanced at Link's stead. The horse was kicking the dirt anxiously, and making quiet but urgent brays. "Yes…I'm worried about him…" she said finally.

Riku stood up and made his way over to the horse, shaking his head slightly to knock water droplets from its silver ends. "Ok you drive." He said. Ilia nodded and they both mounted the stead.

**What will happen to Link?! Is Riku cleansed of the darkness the dark Link cast on him? Please review if you wish. **


End file.
